girlsincarceratedfandomcom-20200213-history
Until We Meet Again
Synopsis Aubrey's foiled heroics The episode begins where the previous one left off: with exploring Aubrey having cut her screen to her window and run away a short time after her release from Madison. It's revealed that she hitched a ride to visit her friend Brienna in Michigan City, about 13-15 miles or so from her grandparents' home in Chesterton. Brienna was involved in a domestic dispute, presumably with a homeowner who was on drugs according to Aubrey. The man threatened Brienna's life, and Brienna escaped the man and his house by smashing a window and fleeing into the streets. Brienna somehow contacted Aubrey behind the Wilson family's backs, and begged for Aubrey to come to her rescue. Aubrey made a heroic effort to save her friend; but the effort was thwarted when the aggressive homeowner called police to report the broken window. It is left unclear if the man ever faced charges for threatening and hurting Brienna. However, Brienna was revealed to have been a runaway, presumably from a bad home. For this, and possibly for other unstated reasons, she had a warrant out for her arrest. Michigan City police quickly catch up to Aubrey and Brienna, and encircle the block to contain them. Brienna is interrogated on the spot about what happened, but is arrested by reason of having an outstanding warrant for being a runaway. Robin, Aubrey's grandmother, receives a call from Aubrey and heads straight to the location given. She finds Aubrey distraught over failure to rescue her best friend. Aubrey recalls that she was also threatened by Michigan City police; but was let off with a warning due to being off parole. Robin warns Aubrey that such risk-taking and association with bad crowds could lead to Aubrey's luck running out in the future. Aubrey confesses that immediately upon returning home, lowlifes from "the hood" came back into her life, to try to lure her back down the road to darkness. She recounts to the film crew about her struggles to overcome addiction to drugs and alcohol. She states that she has no further interest in associating with "gangbangers," yet is apprehensive that they won't leave her alone. She complains that she has "no good friends left." Her complaints become particularly emotional when she mentions feeling abandoned by her mother - who was at the time of the interview recently released from a halfway house. Aubrey's father is given no mention, implying he was never serious about being part of her life. Her mother is revealed to have drug problems - possibly influencing Aubrey to have drug problems similarly. Many parting ways Najwa Pollard shares her story of running away, drinking, experimenting with drugs, and the abusive father that she claims is responsible. She also cites a wish to contact her grandparents - or anyone else - that will let her return home. She doesn't trust her father, and feels her mother has abandoned her. She points to other siblings of hers, whom she argues are treated far more kindly at home. Najwa and Heidi proceed to discuss counselor Jacie Minnick, whom they describe as a wise, "motherly" figure willing to hear them out regarding all their frustrations with life. The girls express their concerns for how much they will miss Jacie, as she is transferring to another job and leaving Madison after having spent five years working there and forming close bonds with many of the girls present. The recreation room is mentioned next, where Galipeau explains that the girls get at least an hour of recreation room time a day in order to alleviate "pent-up stress and anxiety." Heidi starts complaining that she and Paige McAtee weren't getting along. Chrissy, meanwhile, explains her plan for self-reform and a new self-image. Her case manager, Les Howard, informs her that she'll be placed on house arrest for a time upon her release. The case for fragrance spheres Back in Chesterton, Aubrey gets in an argument with Robin over her scented candle going missing. Robin insists that Aubrey can have her candle back when she learns to be responsible with it, and not leave it burning while she goes running off on some misguided quest to save her friends from problems they cause for themselves. This angers Aubrey greatly, as she feels violated by having her candle taken away. A title card explains that four months after her final interview with the camera crew, Aubrey had slipped back into her old drug addiction habits. She was sent to a different juvenile center to deal with her drug problems. Financier, baker, candlestick maker Back at the juvie, Paige debates what her career ambitions could be. She discusses baking as a career path; but worries that she'll be horrible at cupcakes. From there on out, Paige begins to overestimate her popularity level. Heidi claims to generally get along with her; but Brianna claims to find her annoying. Paige claims her past of robbery was due to "boredom" primarily; but that she's determined to find smarter ways to fight her boredom than by turning to crime. After overhearing a conversation about herself between Frazer and a different girl, Paige snaps - landing herself at risk for a juvenile conduct report ("JCR.") Frazer gives her a chance, but she protests too much. Frazer responds by telling the film crew that Paige "has the mind of a 14-year-old." More about Najwa As Spirit Week approaches, Minnick's last day also approaches. She celebrates for the girls by making her hair into a "Bob Ross Happy Tree" - which some could argue looks more like Cindy-Lou Who. Hawkins shows off his pink Irish "marijuana socks." Najwa discusses how she is able to get along so well with the staff, saying they always seem to know what she needs to discuss with them at any given moment. She goes over with Jacie her plans to find a new family in some "Henderson Apartments." Minnick informs Najwa that the best course of action is to attempt to locate her grandparents; as neither of her parents are deemed suitable to take care of her. She elaborates further, reading a diary with passages of letters directed to her mom - whom she claims to always love in spite the neglect and failure she's faced. Chrissy about to face real life again As Chrissy gets ready for release, other girls talk about what she brought to their lives there that they feel they'll miss. She almost gets in trouble again for playfully smacking another girl's forehead. The swingset is revealed to be poorly secured to the ground. She later expresses to Minnick that she feels uneasy about leaving behind the new friends she's made. Chrissy's graduation photo with her family is shared with the audience by Minnick, as Chrissy explains that she feared graduation day would never come. Minnick admits it was an emotional moment for her too. Chrissy shares more of her story, and of how her mother emphasized to her that she should make a better effort to avoid street life. Minnick hands Chrissy her goodbye letter on demand; and Chrissy responds that reading it makes her feel "like a baby." Minnick informs Chrissy that it's "okay to cry;" but Chrissy insists on maintaining her tough girl act. Tier what, now? Girls' behavior often leads to modifications to their tier ranking at the facility, as is explained in the section after Chrissy's. A girl with a 100% or higher conduct and performance score is ranked as a "Tier 1." A Tier 2 is one with a 90-99% score. Tier 3 is anyone with an 80-89% score. Below 80% leads to no tier ranking - and thus, no special perks. According to Minnick, girls "not making tier" have to "be trying to not make tier." In other words, have to be going out of their way to misbehave. Meanwhile, one of the girls leaves a note on Chrissy's new seat in the lobby, congratulating her on earning a promotion to that seat. A chart is provided for girls to request a different lobby seat, as seats for them in the lobby are assigned in advance.